


SCAT滕缕x羅慕城，乙女向车，你们要的bg教科书式的h来了

by zyl_honeytaroball



Series: yy的停车场 [1]
Category: no - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyl_honeytaroball/pseuds/zyl_honeytaroball
Summary: 完全私设了，诗意哥看了要流泪滕缕：有权有势官二代标配，不仅好看还有钱还温柔，财政局国库处处长独生子，超高智商还有武力值。就想挑战师兄白之临所以犯罪。其实很爱城城但得知真相的城城并不相信他。罗慕城：超富二代高配，女神级别颜值，腿长人美有情调，因为哥哥想当警察不愿接手公司而被迫成为总裁继承人，原学历为法医科，常常因为过于现实而心口不一。是HE不怕！





	SCAT滕缕x羅慕城，乙女向车，你们要的bg教科书式的h来了

**Author's Note:**

> 完全私设了，诗意哥看了要流泪  
> 滕缕：有权有势官二代标配，不仅好看还有钱还温柔，财政局国库处处长独生子，超高智商还有武力值。就想挑战师兄白之临所以犯罪。其实很爱城城但得知真相的城城并不相信他。  
> 罗慕城：超富二代高配，女神级别颜值，腿长人美有情调，因为哥哥想当警察不愿接手公司而被迫成为总裁继承人，原学历为法医科，常常因为过于现实而心口不一。  
> 是HE不怕！

剧情：罗慕城和滕缕去约会的时候，因为一点小细节罗慕城凑巧推理出一整条连环杀人案犯罪全过程，并猜测滕缕是凶手，但是因为工作劳累发烧所以当街当机了。滕缕就顺便借这个机会把她扛回家了。  
其实最后是因为城城所以逍遥法外了

 

————————————正文没写完—————————————

罗慕城发烧了，没有意识地躺在滕缕床上，因为长期没怎么好好睡觉，身体素质并没有那么好。  
迷迷糊糊地翻了翻身，似乎被体温影响着睡不好觉。滕缕还是要按计划执行他的犯罪时，看了眼床上的人，犹豫了一下，但只有那么几乎不足看见的一下，他就转身拨通了那个熟悉的号码。  
为了这一天，他等了太久，也付出了太多。  
脱口而出早已模拟了无数次的话，变声器替他处理了不必要的麻烦。

白之临……我要赢你！

清晰可听的骨节声

我倒要看看，罗慕京这种正人君子要怎么选择，无所谓，怎么选择他都脱不开干系。

他又回头看了眼罗慕城，不能认清这份感情，更不能承认这份爱的存在，因为他是杀人犯，就算是所谓的真爱，也是无法见光不可被眷顾的，所以不如，就这样把它杀死在心底。他望着落地窗外被下午的太阳照得明艳又柔和的街景，可能下辈子才能过上自己奢望的生活吧。

罗慕城醒了，空气里的气氛不同寻常，她不知道心里那个答案是不是正确的，尽管可以基本确定，她却想听滕缕说一句“不是我做的。”  
扣了扣衬衫扣子，她坐起来：“滕缕，我想喝水……” 马尾辫因为在床上躺过已经被自己揉散了，乱乱的索性拆掉了，棕色的发丝柔软的贴在她白皙的皮肤上，晃了晃神，既然已经推理出了对方即是凶手，那么他追求自己的种种行为都得到了一个正确的解释，就是利用……

滕缕温柔地端了水想要喂她，被罗慕城躲开了。  
他觉得今天罗慕城的反应挺反常的，但是因为心虚也没有过于追究，毕竟心里的事始终是瞒不住的，总要有一天被她知道。  
罗慕城撑着床边下去，她一秒也不想多待在这。她知道自己的身份，是屁股决定脑袋，不是脑袋决定屁股，她首先是特动组的法医，其次才是滕缕的女朋友，所以要避开这个风口浪尖不知道还来不来得及。  
不过滕缕怎么可能让她走，虽然罗慕城自己还没意识到，但是对于滕缕来说，他现在算是绑架了对方。  
罗慕城转身的时候，瞟到写字桌子上的胸针，是一个镶满珍珠的精巧造型，其中还缺了一颗。她仔细一回忆，上面的珍珠和自己在案发现场没有声张捡到的那个一模一样。  
有那么一瞬间，心里那根弦好像崩了。  
她的视力很好，一般都不会看错，但这时候她倒是希望自己看错了，她不想相信眼下这个事实。

“城城，你去哪？”滕缕快步走过来，“刚刚吃好退烧药别乱跑了好吗？在我这待着吧，我打电话跟你哥说过了。”滕缕依旧没有说出真相，他不知道怎么开口，只好能拖一会儿是一会儿。  
看罗慕城一直盯着桌子，就顺着她的视线也看过去。

空气好像凝住了

“滕缕…………”  
“你就是凶手吧……”一个问句用了陈述句的语气，罗慕城动了动下颚骨， 不等滕缕回答就开始向后退，转身就跑，答案已经显而易见。

但她没能离开。

罗慕城再醒来天已经黑透了，动了动手脚，刚刚退烧的身体虚软又无力，冷汗浸湿了后背，左手腕上的冰凉触感刺激着她，稍微聚了聚神，看清了铁链连着的方向，长短大约是到这个房间门。身上的衬衣都换成了睡衣，头还很疼，大脑拒绝一切思考。迷迷糊糊地感觉有人但还是撑不住睡过去了。  
滕缕把手放在她头上试了试温度，烧退了。本来只是想让她安稳地待在自己这等事情结束，没想到她已经知道了真相，心底的欲望几乎没由来地膨胀到一个不可挽回的程度。  
想起来刚刚罗慕城说的话：“我不喜欢杀人犯，也不喜欢你。”  
滕缕没回答她，心里的火在燎原，他也不知道自己在生什么气，明明只是逢场作戏，他却不想结束，反而越陷越深。  
伸出手描摹着她的唇形，觉得不够又忍不住俯身去吻，用舌尖慢慢地舔过她柔软的唇瓣，然后探入口中，越来越用力地交缠着，似乎要把对方的全部都占为己有。  
“唔……你……发什么疯？！”罗慕城迷迷糊糊地推了推滕缕，但是没用上什么力气，她的手使不上力。  
滕缕不慌不忙地开始解她睡衣扣子，一个吻落在颈动脉处，略显急躁又带着强烈的占有欲，城城被羞耻感带红了眼眶，抬手虚虚地扇了一巴掌，正好被滕缕捏住手腕，用舌尖在上面舔饬了一圈，温热的感觉让慕城脊梁骨发麻，  
“滕缕……我哥知道……不会放过你的！呜……白老师也……”下面的话被他用吻堵住了。  
“嘘……我不想听见那种人的名字，我现在要是不高兴，就可以把你也杀了。”手在他渴望已久的漂亮酮体上游走，长期保养光滑白嫩的肌肤让他毫无理智可言。  
“滕缕……你冷静一点好不好？我不想要……”  
“为什么？又不是第一次。”  
“可是我们……根本就没有感情啊……你还不如去大街上随便找一个……”  
后面的话都没有听进去，原来在她心里是没有感情的吗？这个女人得有多冷淡才能到这三个月的许多感情都可以因为工作一下除掉。

“我就是想要你，不是你不行！”顺着她的锁骨向下啃，经过的地方都留下深深浅浅的印子，好像在宣誓主权。  
“嗯……”慕城羞耻地把头转向一边，咬紧下唇，不想漏出嘤咛声。因为法医一有案子就忙的不行，没有案子还要做总裁管理公司，罗慕城的工作量难以想象，所以她其实已经很久没做过了，身体很敏感地起了反应。把她的睡衣撩到胸前，用手指细细抚摸过每一寸肌肤，他终于又可以得到这具心心念念了很久的身体。其实刚刚城城喝的水里有上次研发组一个仰慕滕缕的姑娘送的药，那种可以让身体不受自己控制但又保留记忆的药，他还是忍不住下给了眼前这个人，他害怕失去她，也害怕自己伤害她， 不如让她乖一点是最好的方式了。  
罗慕城怎么说也是正经医学研究生，自己身体什么反应当然一清二楚，只是她现在讲不出话来。她最反感失去自由的状态，身体被触碰得酥酥麻麻的感觉加上药力，给滕缕呈现出来的就是一种喘着气浑身泛着粉红色，任由他支配的可爱样子。  
“你……别碰我……”她不知道被自己压抑的喘息声，胸口的起伏带着雪白柔软颤动着，反而勾起了眼前这个人的欲望。用力地揉捏胸前的小红豆，腰腹的软肉都被他掐的通红，按着她把纤长白皙的双腿强行分开，抚上大腿内侧，在上面留下印记。罗慕城隔着衣服都能感觉到滕缕的东西又烫又硬，睡裙被他扯掉，因为发烧她又没穿底裤，下面的小珍珠被挑拨的羞耻让她小腹一阵痉挛。滕缕插了两只手指进去，骨节分明的手指又细又长，磨蹭着她细软的内壁。  
“唔……不要……”用手指轻轻让她放松适应，带出一股透明的液体，呼吸不稳地咬住她的耳垂，舔着耳根处的敏感，完全无视挣扎的动作，抬起她一条腿就撞了进去。  
“啊………”泪水顺着眼角滑下来，因为不适应，慕城痛得瞬间绷紧了身子，“你出去！”双手在滕缕胸前推搡着，一边扭动身子想要制止他进一步动作。顺着泪痕吻到眼角，落下一个深吻，“ 别哭，乖 ” 。用力地扣住她纤细的腰，猛地一挺身，双腿被他抬起来分得更开了，直直地顶进花心里，罗慕城胸前细腻柔白的触感让滕缕红了眼，空气里充满了浓浓的情欲气息。感觉到身体违心的起了反应，虽然被滕缕撞的很疼，但仍然有抑制不住的快意涌上来让她措手不及。仰起头闭紧了双眼，却恰好把自己往对方怀里送了送，滕缕就着这个姿势，拉着她的脚腕往里又深入了几分，冰凉的手指从她白皙的肩头摸到腰后，把她抱起来坐在自己身上。罗慕城被他顶的浑身发软，只能靠在他怀里喘息，平日里自带的嚣张气焰都被灭了个干净，  
“太深了……我疼……”扭了扭身子，小腹都有了凸起来的弧度，滕缕搂着她的腰，往自己怀里贴了贴，“乖，过一会儿就好了。”  
他居然还有耐心哄自己，其实刚才只是习惯性撒娇，罗慕城还以为不会被怜惜到，好像也没有那么难过了。紧紧地抓着他的肩膀，交合处适应了些，再这样下去大脑就停止思考问题了，哥哥怎么还没找到自己。失神地看着滕缕，眼睛里已经蒙上了一层雾气，被突如其来的抽动带来的快感唤回现实。  
“不专心？跟我在床上还要想别的？”  
“……没有………呃……啊……”  
“别想着哥哥了，他要找到你最快还要再有几天……宝贝，你还是乖一点比较好。”含着她柔软的乳肉，强迫她迎合自己，棕色的头发散在背后，与平日里干练的样子完全不一样。  
罗慕城从小就是娇生惯养，皮肤娇嫩光滑，白花花的美好肉体和被自己种的草莓红色形成了强烈的视觉刺激，印在滕缕眼里简直恨不得把她拆吃了，忍不住加快了下身的动作，粉嫩的穴口不受控制地吸着，她无力地在对方肩头咬了一下然后晕了过去。

城城都七个小时没消息了，罗慕京真的急到没辙，这是从来不曾有过的情况，他觉得以城城这种水平对付一般绑架犯早就应该回家吃饭了，再不济也是打个电话来求支援，不可能一点消息都没有。问过滕缕了，他说今天没有和城城在一起，白之临一边把自己得罪过的人从头到尾捋了一遍，一边列出一张可疑人员名单表，特动组今天又是不眠夜。

到药效起效的时候，罗慕城只穿了一条红色的纱裙斜倚在沙发上，薄纱透到里面看的一清二楚甚至不如没穿，脚腕上连着一条铁链，身上满是红红紫紫的吻痕，刚刚跟滕缕打过一炮又故意不做任何处理，白浊顺着大腿内侧流到脚腕处，双腿之间若隐若现，淫靡的样子让人觉得不真实。滕缕下的指令不过是顺从他，可是罗慕城这勾引人的手段他还是头一次见。  
“主人还想跟我玩什么？”她偏了偏头，这样子乖巧得不真实。  
滕缕亲了亲她，把她打横抱起来，罗慕城也就很顺从地搂着他，磨蹭着双腿，有一下没一下地蹭着他，似乎并不满足。本来想把她抱到浴室清理一下的，只好把她放在洗手台上，就着这个姿势再次进入她的身体。  
高潮的余韵还未消去，她的花心里又湿又热，

**Author's Note:**

> TBC


End file.
